


My world!

by fangirl2013



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Attack, Blood, Comfort, F/M, Hurt, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2335859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl2013/pseuds/fangirl2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anne gets attacked and here is the aftermath</p>
            </blockquote>





	My world!

**Author's Note:**

> This may be a little upsetting so please forgive me. I just wanted to try my hand at some angst.

Looking down at her crimson covered hands, she knew she was still scared. No, not scared. Terrified even. The sight of her own blood reminded her of what had happened to her and for the first time since, she felt her eyes abruptly start to fill with tears. It seemed to take all of her restraint to stop her tears from overflowing. 

Gulping huge amounts of air, Anne tried to stop her thudding heart but to no avail. As much as she tried, it was clear that adrenaline was pumping through her. Once again, her gaze returned to her bloodied hands. She now felt sick at the mere sight of them but no matter how hard she attempted, she couldn't take her eyes from them. 

The gaping cut on her arm should have worried her but it didn't seem to. All she could think about was her attack. She had gotten out of it relatively unscathed and all she wanted was Richard. 

"Oh, god, Richard. I need you." She muttered to herself, her eyes closing as she spoke. 

It seemed Richard's name broke into her restraint as her tears were now freely flowing down her cheeks. Before she quite knew what was happening, huge sobs were racking her petite, little body. Her arms quickly found their way around herself as if she was literally trying to pull herself together. 

The pungent smell of disinfectant filled her nostrils and it served to remind her of where she was. A hospital! Being caught sobbing was not something she wanted and once again, she tried to compose herself. 

"Anne....? What's happened? I got a phone call.." Richard asked as he approached where she was, the expression on his face full of worry and concern. 

The concern in his voice brought the all too familiar tears to her eyes and as he rushed to her side, hugging her tightly, Anne couldn't stop them from overflowing. 

"I-I...." Her mouth felt odd as she spoke, as if her brain wasn't working as she wanted it to. 

At her attempt to speak, she noticed his hold on her tighten. She could feel his arms around her and for the first time in the night, she felt the desire to sigh in relief. 

"It's alright, my love. You're alright." The relief, by the end of his words, was clear to Anne and it seemed for a few moments, neither wanted to move or speak. All they wanted was to be with each other. 

It was only when Richard noticed the large cut on her arm did either of them talk. 

"You're hurt. Are you alright? Do you want me to get a nurse for you? I can see.." His words were frenzied and they only seemed to help get him even more worked up.

Anne watched her fiance run his hands through his hair, anxiously, pacing up and down by her side as he did it.

Despite the awful situation, she couldn't help but want to smile a little. The man next to her wasn't just handsome but also incredibly caring. The fact he was getting so worked up proved his feelings for her. Even if she had already known before. 

It seemed she was finally capable of speech as said to him, a couple moments later : "I'm alright, Richard. A nurse will come when it's my turn." 

Richard's pacing stopped, at her words, and he then merely stood facing her. There was a look of admiration and love on his face as he looked at her. How could she sound so calm after what had happened? He wasn't calm at all! 

Sitting down on the cubicle bed next to her, Richard let out a tired sigh, before hugging her once more. 

"I hope so. " His voice sounded timid as he spoke to her and Anne knew he was still worried about her. 

Cupping his handsome face with her hand, Anne turned Richard's face, softly, so he was looking at her. The sight of the dark circles under his eyes immediately made her feel guilty even though the attack hadn't been her fault. 

Pushing her guilt aside momentarily, she brought her lips to his in a soft kiss. She could feel his lips respond under hers but unlike normal, he was tentative and unsure. As if he thought she'd break into millions of pieces at any second....

"I won't break, Richard, you know." She commented to him, lightly, a small smile playing on her soft lips.

Although, Richard suspected her words were more for his benefit than her own, he had to admire her courage. He felt his heart swell with pride as he looked at Anne and it was because of that feeling, that the smile on his face was as big as it was.

"I know. I just... You scared me tonight. When I got that phone call, I thought the worst." The smile vanished instantly as he spoke and his tone was completely serious. 

Anne tried to dislodge the lump that been caused by his words but she didn't seem to be able to. To see her love vulnerable and scared affected her deeply. The desire to comfort him was immense and it was easy for her to give into it. Her small hand quickly found his much larger one and gave his a comfortingly squeeze. 

"I'm never leaving you. It'll take more than tonight." Anne told him, giving his hand another squeeze. 

Richard quickly shook his head and before she could say anything, he'd began to talk. 

"No. Don't talk of anyone else happening. You're my life, Anne. It wouldn't be complete without you in it." 

His words as heartfelt and sincere as they were made her want to start sobbing. How close had it been to that happening? Far too close, she realised. As Anne realised this, she couldn't help but want to pour her heart out to the man next to her. 

"And you're mine. I love you. I always have. I've always known how I knew that you were the guy for me, even as a little girl. You're wonderful and you always have been."

Although, Anne wanted nothing more than to block out the night's events, she didn't wanted to block out Richard too. No. Her love for him was far too great for that. 

As her eyes began to droop, exhaustion finally catching up with her, the last thing she registeted was Richard's arms firmly wrapped around her. 

For that, she was entirely thankful. Succumbing to the world of sleep, she forgot about her attack and fell into a deep, all consuming nothingness.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is alright. :) please comment.


End file.
